


Spock Writes a Letter to Mr. Muhammad

by Tarvok



Series: Spock Writes Letters [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is studying religions again, and finds one "fascinating."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock Writes a Letter to Mr. Muhammad

Spock Writes a Letter to Mr. Muhammad

By Tarvok

Rated G. Gen. Olderkid!Fic. TOS.

 

Greetings to you, Mr. Muhammad.

I have been studying Earth religions at my mother's suggestion, and I came across some of your teachings. I find them to be appealing. My father says that writing letters to deceased individuals is illogical, but it aids in my thinking processes. I shall continue.

Your religion has a fascinating history, as I believe many do. There are peace, acceptance, and love that attract me toward it's study, as well as it's violent periods. My own people have had a bloody past and it is helpful to learn from the past so as not to repeat it.

I am reminded of the teachings of Mr. Surak when I peruse my study of the Quran. I have often compared the teachings.

I am curious of one thing: what would your thoughts have been on my own existence?

Peace be to you,  
Spock, age 15

 


End file.
